


Time & time again

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Roseanne, The Conners (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:05:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: How many times will they try? How many times can they get their hopes up?They made a vow to always be together through the bad, and the good.





	1. Chapter 1

He felt the familiar warmth of Becky pressing into him, snuggling against his body. Her head tucked underneath his chin,  his right arm Becky is clutching, nuzzling his right bicep, while with his free arm he rubs her back.

 

Mark kisses the top of her head, his arms curling around Becky once he got feeling back in his right one. He nuzzles his nose into her hair, his nerves calming down as he feels Becky cuddle him more. The only good thing about winter right now is that they can curl up in their bed more often.

 

“Mmm, Becky”  he mumbles into her pillow,as Becky sits up, and gets out of their bed. Pouting at the loss of his warm human pillow, which he adores like crazy. He looks over and sees that the light for bathroom is on.

 

 His body going tense as he hears  Becky coughing, and vomiting , he gets out of bed, walks over, and kneels besides her next to the toilet. Lightly running his fingers through her hair, as Becky leaned back into him. One thing that went off in is his head is what if she’s pregnant, were they going to be parents. But he can’t jump the gun with that, as he feels Becky press her forehead against the column of his neck. 

 

She’s hot, and not the usual hot that he loves muttering in her ear when their alone just to see her flushed face, and after she has that smile on her face as she calls him sexy, hot, cute everything that he is in her mind.

 

“Beck, you feel okay?You feel warm." he waits for a response as Becky shakes her head no mumbling that her throat feels dries. He kisses her temple as she curls up in his lap. Picking her up without as much of a protest from her. Setting her down in their bed as he grabs his boots, throwing on one of his jackets. He caress the side of her face, as he cups her chin, and kisses her forehead. He just watches her for a moment as she closes her eyes,smirking as Becky hugs his pillow. 

Making sure that he has the keys to the truck, in his back pocket along with his wallet.  He closes the door to their bedroom softly. 

 

“Mark?” Becky mumbles, her face feels hot as she opens her eyes. She can hear footsteps, she sinks back into the covers, she turns her head to the side, glancing at the nightstand where a glass of water with one of her pink sticky notes attached to it is.

 

“We're gonna go to the clinic, Becky.” her head whips around to see Mark standing there with a worried look in his eyes, she knows how much he frets over her whenever she’s feeling sick, sad, and tried. Always making sure that her every need is met, and that she feels comfortable. 

 

She slipped on Mark’s flannel hoodie which he threw at her face just to see her pout. And that boyish grin that she loves appears on his face, pecking her lips as she wraps her arms around his neck. 

  She lets out a squeak, as he settles his cold hands on her hips. Mark laughs, as he removed his hands from beneath his hoodie.

"Markkk~" 

Becky whines as she pouts, because Mark is just staring at her with that ‘I didn’t do anything look’, she smiles softly, and lovingly calls him a jerk against his shoulder.

* * *

 

  Mark is busy heating up soup for the both of them once they got back home from the clinic, sending Becky to their room so she can get some rest. He peeks in to see his favorite blonde in the world curled underneath the covers.

 

He grumbles underneath his breath as the phone starts going off. Picking it up, and hoping that Becky doesn't wake up.

 

“Hello.” 

 

“Mark.” David's voice greets him, 

 

“Are you & Becky still coming over today to Chicago for Harris’s birthday?”

 

Mark scratches the back of his head, as he leans against the fridge. Damm him, and Becky did plan to go, he just forgot that it was this weekend. 

 

“Uh look Little Brother, me and Becky would have been on the way right now. But Becky isn't feeling good, she threw up this morning.”

 

“Oh. Well it's fine Mark. I tell Darlene, and Harris why you guys can't make it.”

 

“Thanks for understanding Davo. Tell the munchkin, that me and Becky will make it up to her.”

 

“Don't worry, I will also make sure Mrs.Conner doesn't drive back to Lanford just to check on Becky herself. I now know how it's like to have her butting in, and all. She practically running the entire party herself. And Darlene is looking irritated that she can't have a say about it.

 

Mark chuckles, at least David is finally understanding the annoying nagging of their mother-in-law now.

 

“Yeah,little brother. Don't let her try to make the decisions for you, and Darlene.”

 

“Mark.” Mark heard Becky call for him, as he covered the receiver of the phone.

 

 “Be there in a minute, Babe.”

 

 “Gotta go, Davo. Oh, and remember window insulation baby brother. Pretty sure you can handle a hair-dryer right.Raggedy-ann.”

 

 “Yeah,.....can’t you ever say something nice to me….Mark, Mark, ….Jerk.”

Mark smiles as he hears the click, placing the phone back.  Looking behind as he hears the door of the bedroom open,

 “Who was that?” Becky mumbles as she walks over and hugs him, her head resting against his shoulder. He raises his arm to put it around her shoulders.

 “My sister.” he answers with a smile as Becky just gives him a look.

 “Mark.you haven’t seen Lisa and Nicki since we eloped” Becky deadpanned

 “It was David. He just wanted to know if we were going to head up to Chicago , for our favorite kiddo's Birthday” Mark explains as he rubs Becky's back as she coughs against his shoulder.

“... Harris’s Birthday.” Becky softly whispers as she let's Mark guide her back to bed.

“I just told David we can't go because your not feeling well, okay.” Mark pecks her forehead as he playfully flicks the tip of her nose.

“But…” Becky protests, pulling on Mark’s hoodie, “I’m not that sick.”

“Becky your staying in our bed till you feel better. I'm not letting you do anything till you feel better, sweetheart.” Mark finished,sitting up, and wrapping his arms around Becky's waist as she tried to walk past him.

Becky just stays quite as she presses herself into Mark’s embrace, she can feel tears at the corner of her eyes. And it just take a single question from Mark that makes her breakdown.

 “What's wrong?”

She presses her face into the crook of his neck as Mark turns her around. She hoped that her throwing up in the morning could have been a sign of what they have been trying for. But it's not it wasn't it just a simple cold, that has her feeling bad. She knows how much Mark wants to be a father, how much they both have talked things through regarding their ideal future together. And making sure they will always tell one another if something's bothering them. 

 

She shakes her head, as she cries into his shoulder, feeling Mark pull her so she's sitting in his lap. As Mark strokes her hair, and keeps asking what he can do to make her feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

  Darlene, and David came down from Chicago at the insistence of one Roseanne Conner for the Mother's day Barbeque. 

 

Roseanne, Darlene, Becky, and Bev were in the kitchen while the rest of the family were outside in the backyard. Becky was talking to Darlene, when Bev brought up that when will she will get more great grandchildren. 

 

Darlene glanced out of the corner of her eye noticing Becky's tense posture.

 

Jackie who entered hearing the end of Bev’s little speech, stopped, and fixed her mother a glare.

 

“Mother!”

 

Beverly rolled her eyes, “I’m just saying. I'm not getting any older, and I'm sure you will agree with me Roseanne.”

 

Roseanne, who was watching the way her oldest seemed now rigid with her movements. Noticing Jackie giving her a look. But just like any family gathering it wouldn't be the same without some type of off handed comment from Bev.

 

Becky was going to go out the back door when what her grandmother said made her stop. As Mark walked in heading for the refrigerator to grab a couple of Beers that Dan asked for.  She hoped she heard wrong, as her grandmother repeated what she said, but now with Mark present in the room.

 

Mark could feel his eyebrow twitch, as what Bev said registered in his mind. His hand tightening around the beer can. 

 

Jackie eyed both of the tense postures of Becky, and Mark. As she immediately turned to glare at her mother, Roseanne keeping an eye on Mark, as the dark haired male slowly turned his head towards Bev.

 

“What?” Mark  lifted an eyebrow, wanting to make sure he heard right. 

 

“Nothing against you dear. I'm just saying that if you can't give Becky, a child that she should look somewhere else.”

 

“Mother, you do remember that their married right.” Jackie stated as she walked over to Becky. Mark placed the beer cans on the table as Dan walked in.

 

Noticing the tense feeling in the kitchen he lightly pulled Roseanne aside.

 

“What happened?” Dan practically hissed out, he could tell that Becky is upset. Between Becky, and Darlene even though he didn't have a close bond with Becky like he had with Darlene when the girls were younger. He could always tell when she's upset.

 

“Well my Mother basically told Becky if Mark isn't man enough to give her a child that she should look somewhere else.” Roseanne explained as she peeked into the kitchen, 

 

  Becky, and Mark walked past them, heading towards the front door, Bev following as well as the rest of the family. David had a sleeping Harris in his arms as his eyes darted from his brother to Becky to Bev. Finding out what happened when DJ came running over to tell him what happened. 

 

“Becky, dear I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just looking out for your best interest.” Bev spoke calmly as her granddaughter turned to face her. 

 

“My interest. ...which basically translate to my future, right.” Becky said crossing her arms. while everybody else just blinked at the look of what could be described as controlled anger in the blonde’s facial expression. 

 

Roseanne, Dan,Darlene,Jackie, and DJ knew that Becky never really showed her anger, it was always the silent treatment. The only time Becky was ever visibly upset was when she broke up with Mark, not being able to go college and the bike shop closing down. 

 

David knew that Becky has a temper, but he's never seen his sister-in-law this upset before. He could see Mark’s scowl, and pissed off look change to visible concern as his brother placed placed his hands on Becky's shoulders.

 

“Becks, Let just go home.” Mark gently said as he rubbed Becky's shoulders. He was mad, that's for certain, but he didn't want his wife to say something that she would regret. 

 

“Why don't you just stay out my life, that goes for you as well Mother.” 

 

Darlene tilted her head, smirking. Becky has never spoken to their Grandma Bev like that before ever.

 

Mark nudged Becky as he offered his jacket to her. Slipping her arms through the sleeves, she smiled as Mark hugged her close. Nuzzling her face into Mark’s chest, as he opened the door, keys in hand already. 

 

Roseanne crossed her arms a crossed look on her face, As the door closed most of them in somewhat stunned silence. “I didn't even say anything this time.”

 

Mark glanced up the night sky when a grin appeared on his face. Becky noticed the mischievous grin on his face, raising an eyebrow in question. As Mark walked back towards the house.

 

Mark thought about it. It might be immature of him, but it just wouldn't feel the same without somehow making his dear mother-in-law from hell remember that he one time told her that she should butt out of his, and Becky's life. Opening the door as he simply stood in the doorway, his eyes meeting the narrowed eyes of Roseanne.

 

“Told you so.”

 

Simply smiling as he grasped the door knob, before slamming the door shut, grinning as he heard Roseanne call him something, as he walked back to Becky. Wrapping his arms around the love of his life. 

 

“I still can't believe you went back just to slam the door.”

 

Mark laughed, as Becky mentioned it. They were home now deciding  just to get ready for bed  after hitting the burger joint they would often go to during their dating stage, and still to this day. 

  
  


Mark couldn't help but think how lucky he is, to have Becky as his wife. How Lucky he was when she said yes those 5 years ago in his old apartment. The feeling of love he got whenever Becky would lean against him when she needed a quiet place to study at. 

 

The little Jealous looks she would have when other girls would go up to him to try to talk to him when they were broken up, and his gaze would always be on her. It will always be her for him, and him for her. 

 

Nipping at Becky's ear as he ventured to her neck, his hands making quick work of her dress, as Becky tugged as his shirt. Letting out a groan as Becky helped with his pants, immediately pulling Becky by her hips when she threw the rest of her clothes to join his pile on the floor. Chuckling as Becky giggled when they feel back on their bed.

 

Pulling her down so she was straddling his lap. Brushing his fingers through her hair, as he leaned in to kiss her. Pulling away as Becky cupped his face, her tone serious, 

“I will always be yours.”

A smirk on his face, placing his hand on the back of her neck.

“Ditto, babe. Your the only one for me."

His hands now gently grasping her thighs as they rocked against each other. The way Becky whispered his name into his neck, while he could feel her nails dig into his back. Slow, gentle, every move, every time they came together like this, until Becky would asked him to change the pace. It always brought them closer. 

  
  


Steadying his breathing as, Becky lay on top of him,he felt drained glancing at his watch to see what time it is.

 

“Fuck.”

 

 Becky tucked her head underneath his chin, while he pulled the covers just a tad bit higher, so Becky could sleep comfortably, as he stroked her hip.

“What is it?” 

 

  Becky caressed Mark’s bicep, as she cuddle him. Enjoying the warmth of his skin  against hers. Mark brought his other hand up to his face, rubbing his eyes, shaking his head. changing their position, laying both him and Becky onto their sides. 

 

“Mmm, it's two in the morning Becky.”

 

Yawning as he kissed Becky's forehead cuddling back. 

 

“Love ya, Babe.”

“Love you,Hunny.”


End file.
